So far Away
by Drifter Chick
Summary: AU.Seiya is in love with Usagi,but before he can tell her himself she moves away.Two months later,and with support from his friends. Seiya buys a plane ticket to the states to reunite with Usagi and to spill his heart out to her.Will she return his love?
1. Denial,Friends,and Seiya

So far away

Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Also, Nippon Crown is a _real_ label and i am in no way associated with it nor claim to own it, can you imagine the trouble I'd be in?. Also, Mana is a real person and is awesome so I had to reference him just because he's cool. (smiling).

Summary- AU.Kou Seiya is in love with Usagi, his close friend. Revealing his love for her becomes complicated when Usagi moves to the states. With support from his friends Seiya is about to put his love to the test and decides to go to to the US to confess how he feels once and for all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Intro**_

Kou Seiya Resided in Juuban, a part of Tokyo. Seiya sported long dark hair that he kept in place with a ponytail, his hair was so long that the school threatened to cut it along with two friends of his. He attended a school called Juuban High and was on the football team despite his short and skinny frame.

A bit androgynous, though he was no where near Mana of Malice Mizer's level, he was still accepted among the macho guys of the team. Seiya was also the butt of many jokes among his teammates, because Seiya also had a talent for singing and was in the school choir. He didn't mind though, singing made him feel alive in a way that was so hard for him to describe.

He didn't just sing to be accepted anyway...he sang...for her.

Seiya was not shy, he was far from it. He liked to show off his singing and American football abilities especially to the girls. But that was just for fun; he never really saw any of his school admirers as anything else than just admirers with a school girl crush on him. Sure that did sound pretty bad, but it was really all a ploy for him to try and get over her...the one girl who's attention was hard to keep, he was pretty amazed he still had it. Shame the kind of love she showed him was that of platonic friendship and not something else.

He wanted her, he wanted to be the one to stand at Tsukino Usagi's side. It was obvious to many of the girls they shared classes with them at the time, so why couldn't she see it? The way he acted more slyly with her, how he would often flirt with her and tell her she was everything to him? But then Usagi was never the type to pick up such signals, she probably only saw it as him being playful and a caring friend. Eventually Seiya just stopped trying, and just kept it all to himself-Despite how much it hurt inside.

Just her smile would light up a room, Usagi had eyes that made you melt inside and long for her. There was just something about her that was so attractive without promiscuity. Usagi was lovely blond that had angelic aura about her that for some reason did not bother him. To him she was the very essence of love despite what anyone else would say.

Love...what a strange and magnificent word that held such a definition.

Love to Seiya, was the most wonderful feeling in the world, but also the most twisted emotion at the same time. To Seiya defining love was easy; an emotional high that could lift you up to the stars above and send you crashing back to earth the minute your heart realized that it's feelings were unrequited.

Pain was another word Seiya used to define love, and he felt it often. The first time he felt his heart split in two was the day she told him that she had a boyfriend.

On the surface he was the personification of calm, cool and collected, hell!, he had even faked a smile for her and congratulated her on her first boyfriend-A guy who was four years older than her and in college!!!. It was unfair, Seiya had loved her for so long!; quietly longing for her in silence all the while sitting next to her during lunch hours and classes-all the while contemplating ways to tell her how he truly felt without her thinking it was him just being playful.

Seiya had had that chance, it was on the day that her boyfriend,Mamoru, called it quits with her-for a reason unknown to him and even Usagi. Usagi had cried in Seiya's arms that day, literally. He had soothed her in a way only he knew how; telling her that everything would be alright and that she would find someone who would be there for her always.

It was the worst kind of torture seeing her in tears like that, it really was. You could only imagine how sweet the temptation was for Seiya to confess his love, and press his lips against her perfect rose colored ones...and yet...he had chickened out.

Amazing!, him a boy who had no trouble showing off to others afraid to tell his long time friend that he had loved her, when it had been so easy to flirt with her in the past. Why had it become so hard? Why did love have to be so difficult in the first place anyway? He just wished that he could catch a break with romance, but to no avail.

But there was a reason behind this. Seiya had become cautious, he was afraid of the thought of Usagi believing that he was just being playful again, and was absolutely terrified of the possibility that she might reject him afterwards. Why Seiya felt this way he could not explain, could anyone?. Maybe he should have faced the possible rejection, it certainly would have cleared the air for him. Because now it was too late.

Because Usagi was gone...

-

**Chapter 1**

"Denial,Friends and Seiya"

It was not a school day today, which meant the gang was more than likely at the Crown Parlor. The gang, That Seiya was meeting consisted of six people. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and two friends of his from child hood, Kou Taiki and Kou Yaten both also friends of Usagi.

When he had arrived there, sure enough the group was huddled all the way in the back of the parlor seated at a booth suited for ten. All of them chatting wildly about school and whatever was big in entertainment at the moment. All six had drinks, Water for Ami and Minako and dark carbonated drinks for the rest of the group. Seiya was sure that his friends were waiting for their appetizers to munch on until the main course was ready.

"Seiya!" Seiya heard his name being called, it was Minako who had said it, Minako was also standing up in her seat waving for him to come sit with them and was quickly encouraged by the rest of the gang to do so by waving at him as well despite the disapproving stares from many patrons at the restaurant for their childish behavior.

Seiya rushed over to the group and planted himself right next to Taiki, who was seated beside his best friend Yaten. A pair that Seiya had labeled inseparable, Sure Taiki and Yaten were close, but not in that sort of way...as interesting as that did kind of sound.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san!" Seiya greeted everyone with a wide smile.

"It's great to see you Seiya!" Makoto smiled and took a sip from her soda "I didn't think we'd catch you today though" The ponytail haired girl added.

Kino Makoto was slightly older, she was seventeen the same as Taiki. Makoto had a knack at homemaking and wanted to become a chef,Seiya had no doubt that Makoto would make it one day because he had eaten a few cuisines of Makoto and they were the most scrumptious meals he had ever had. Better than at the five star restaurants his father would take him too. Usagi loved eating Makoto's cooking and often shared lunches with her, Usagi had even stated once that Makoto made the best Onigiri in the world, better than her own Ka-san!.

"huh? Why did you think that?" Seiya asked and scratched the back of his head curiously.

"Because you haven't really left the house since...well you know..." Minako chimed in. Aino Minako, also Sixteen. Had waist length blond hair which she kept in tow with a large red bow high on the back of her head, Minako had blue eyes and looked like Usagi's long lost twin sister. Seiya swore that the resemblance was uncanny. Minako was a very high spirited girl, she loved to go out and have fun with her friends, she loved karaoke and wanted to become an Idol. Seiya knew that Minako had a good singing voice, and wondered often why she had not just asked him to introduce her to his dad. His pop would have singed her in a heart beat.

"No...I don't know" Seiya's eyes were a wide with curiosity and confusion " What do you mean?"

"She means since Usagi left you dope!" The ever brash and sharped tongued Yaten spat out, at this Taiki nudged him and was shushed by the rest of the group. Poor Yaten, it wasn't his fault that he was so straightforward...it was his fathers fault!, Yaten had a father who never held anything back so that was one thing genetics could be blamed for.

Yaten was Sixteen, had long silver hair that he kept tied in a ponytail, like Seiya and Taiki. and lime green eyes. The green eyes showed a gentleness to Yaten which he hid for some reason, Yaten was a bit of a tough guy despite his short stature. And had a tendency to be a bit rude at times, Yaten's inclination often made it hard for him to make friends. Taiki and Seiya had known Yaten since they were young and had built up a tolerance for his temper. Sure its sounds like he's a mean spirited guy, but once you get to know Yaten it's hard not to like him. When you get him alone and talk to him for awhile you realize that he's an alright guy, he even had a soft spot for Usagi's cat Luna!.

"Yaten! Why did you say that! You know that he misses her terribly!" Minako gave Yaten a disapproving glare , it was a look that was hard to miss since Yaten was sitting right next to the blond haired girl.

"You should be more considerate!" Rei joined Minako in the scolding on the silver haired youth. Yaten scoffed at this point and shook his head in disbelief. Hino Rei was the same age as Ami and Minako. Rei was a miko at the Hikawa Shrine where she lived with her grandfather, Rei was a traditional beauty with waist length brunette hair and lovely pale skin. Unlike the rest of them Rei attended a catholic school, she had met Usagi at the Hikawa shrine when Usagi and Ami had gone over to buy charms for good luck. Seiya was not present at the time, but he had heard from Ami and Usagi that Rei had accidentally knocked her out, Rei who felt bad about hurting Usagi cared for and quickly became friends. Even though Rei was hard on Usagi, it was clear to Seiya that she was only being protective and was a loving friend.

"You think I'm being inconsiderate? What about you two? Your both acting as if Seiya isn't here! Aren't I right Seiya?" Yaten quipped and shot Seiya a wicked smile. Causing both Minako and Rei too blush in defeat and humiliation.

"I didn't see it that way Yaten, you don't have to be that way you know" Seiya calmly remarked, this caused Taiki to smirk, which he rarely did.

"Well, you know how I am" Yaten said coolly " I can't apologize for being so rash, it's just the way I am" he added with a grin.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way, right guys?" Makoto spoke up for Yaten "Right girls?" Makoto was saying this specifically to Rei and Minako who both shrugged and then quickly formed smiles.

"Of course of course" Minako nodded.

"Still, Even I sometimes wish that Yaten would keep his cool a bit more, especially in front of you guys" Taiki remarked, Yaten scrunched up his nose at Taiki.

Taiki was seventeen. A nice guy, tall with brown hair kept slicked back at the top and tied in a ponytail like Seiya and Yaten. Taiki, like Ami. Was a top scoring student, he was well known in school for his academic performance and was well liked by girls for looking so manly despite his long hair. Taiki never really noticed though, Taiki was much to preoccupied with his studies. Taiki had known Seiya for nearly fourteen years and enjoyed their company, Taiki never being talkative with women and had surprised Seiya by befriending his and Usagi's friends.

"Hey! I keep my cool! Your just saying that so the girls can side with you again its not fair!" Yaten argued, at this everyone burst out laughing. They laughed at the fact that Yaten had just proven Taiki's accusation of losing his temper-needless to say it made Yaten's normally pale cheeks to change into a bright shade of pink.

This was how the group acted most of the time when together. Usagi loved spending time with them, after all it was her who had brought them all to one another.

"So Seiya, how have you been doing?" Ami said to Seiya instantly changing the ongoing heckling of Yaten to seeing how Seiya was doing. Mizuno Ami, sixteen years old. She was a blue haired girl with a calm nature with a love of computers and books. Ami was also one of the top scoring students in Seiya's class,if not the whole school; something Ami was more than proud of. Usagi often studied with her because Usagi herself was a poor student when it came to math. Seiya had to chuckle at that, it made him laugh when Usagi whined about her awful test scores in algebra. Seiya also found it extremely amusing when Ami would grill her about it, scolding Usagi about how 'these tests' would affect her in the future.

"I've been well guys, just a little tired" Seiya mustered up the best smile that he could. He was really lying through his teeth-and the group obviously noticed. Darn him for being so easy to read!.

"Seiya..."Ami looked at him sympathetically as did the other girls, Taiki glanced over at Seiya with his regular stoic eyes. Yaten only cocked an eyebrow and looked on, not wanting to pull himself into another humiliating squabble with the girls.

"Really guys I'm fine!" Seiya chuckled and smiled nervously, giving the impression that he was still being untrue to his words "I'm okay now, it's been two months!"

"Are you sure Seiya? It doesn't seem like your alright..." Makoto stated while looking over at Minako nervously. Minako nodded it seemed her cue to talk.

"Makoto is right, you hardly come out anymore, it makes us worry a little" Minako bit down on her bottom lip and shifted in her seat.

"So? I just want to stay at home a little more...is that bad?" Seiya asked innocently, Minako shook her head.

"Iie but...it's just you haven't really been the same since Usagi moved..." Minako trailed off, an uncomfortable silence filled the air after Minako had mentioned that. Hell, Seiya had no clue what to say next. He knew that Minako was correct in her observation of his behavior, he had been extremely out if since Usagi had gone to the states, her father, Kenji had received a promotion from his company that required the family to move to the US branch in L.A. Saying that he missed her was an understatement, words could not describe the heartbreak Seiya had felt when Usagi boarded the plane that would take her across the pacific.

Absolutely nothing could define the hurt he felt. He had not even had a chance to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"We all really miss her Seiya, It hurts bad I know, I feel it too...but it seems that your hurting the worst because of the way you feel for her" Rei spoke softly and closed her eyes for second before focusing on his.

"The way I feel???" Seiya looked at everyone at the table who all gave him the same look as the one Rei held "You all know...don't you?" Seiya said, a little embarrassed really.

"You love her, It's kind of hard not to notice, especially with the way you behaved around her" Taiki stated "How Usagi misses that is beyond me" he finished.

"Well Usagi _is_ kinda clueless at times" Yaten finally spoke up "I don't think she means to be though, its just thats how she is I guess" Yaten wisely added, avoiding any negative comments from the girls who nodded in agreement.

"I hate to agree with Yaten, but he's right" Rei agreed and folded her arms leaned back in her seat which folded with a sound. Seiya sighed sadly and shook his head.

"It's not that i mind that...I just didn't really get a chance to tell her the way I _really_ felt about her... I had so many chances to tell Odango too" Seiya looked down in shame, slightly feeling embarrassed that he was having this conversation with his close friends.

"I can't believe it!...your afraid of her rejecting you aren't you?" Yaten said suddenly with great disbelief in his tone and his eyes which widened. Yaten huffed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah kind of" Seiya lied again, because he was not afraid of rejection...he was _terrified_ of it! Just the thought of it made Seiya's lungs wanna collapse and his stomach churn unpleasantly. It sounds a little odd yes, but he was in love! And you know how that feeling is! You just don't want to lose it and risk having your heart broken into pieces, this was how Seiya saw it anyway.

"never thought I'd see the day" Yaten grimaced in amazement "You should have just old her that you loved her!' Yaten added sharply "You two could have been something by now! Maybe even fiance's!" at this Makoto choked a bit on her drink as did Minako.

"Fi-fiance's? Yaten are you kidding me?" Seiya eyes twitched in disbelief, Yaten suddenly smiled.

"Don't act like it never crossed your mind, you know you want to be with her forever! I mean you've been drooling over her since we were twelve!" Yaten stated as a matter of fact. Everyone at the table stared at Yaten in shock, Taiki with his jaw to the table and Seiya with his eyes wide open.

Sure Seiya had thought about marrying Usagi, but he never figured that anyone else would think that he did. Well this was not just anyone, it was Yaten, and he practically knew anything just by staring at you. With those lime green eyes of his.

"Is that true Seiya?" Minako asked beguiled, her elbows planted firmly on the table with the palm of her hands rested neatly under her chin. Dreamy looked suddenly glossed her face. Seiya gulped, what would he say now? He could not just blurt out the truth. Yes! He did love Usagi enough to fantasize about becoming engaged, but how could he tell his friends that without it getting back too Usagi?!...oh now he saw it.

And Seiya suddenly smirked and slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and laughed a little,stopping when his friends gave the most peculiar looks. They were clever, oh yes that was hard to deny, they wanted him to admit it so that they could tell Usagi about his feelings. Which if you think about it wasn't really a bad thing...But Seiya did not Usagi to find out through a circle.

"I see what you guys are trying to do" Seiya began "But I don't want Odango finding out like this, I want to tell her myself"at this everyone groaned and slumped back in their seats, Taiki shrugged and took a drink of his soda, Minako shook her head back and forth, Makoto and Rei looked at each other in frustration while Ami sighed. It was Yaten who gave the most annoyed expression. Yaten had scoffed and made a face.

"When! When are you going to tell her? Were all really sick of you _waiting _for the right time to tell Usagi! You don't know how frustrating that is!" Yaten nagged. Seiya looked at him curiously. Frustrating...really? Wait! Wait a damn minute! Why did were they getting frustrated? He was the one holding back from confessing his love for his Odango.

"Why do you guys care so much? Do you have a betting pool on when I'll break down and tell her how I care about her?!" Seiya shot back suddenly. Yaten shook his head.

"No,and thank goodness, because no one would ever claim that pool of money at the rate your going" Yaten said flatly. Seiya dropped his jaw, trying hard to think of something witty to shoot at his friend but alas, he could not think of anything. Because he knew that Yaten was right,Seiya _was_ stalling a bit, he knew that he was holding back.

"Well...whats it to you guys?! My love life is none of your business! And besides its too late to tell Odango anything now that she is hundreds of miles away from us with a new life in a new city and not even a city a new country! There is nothing I can do now" Seiya snapped, Yaten took a deep breath,rolling his eyes at the same time too show his annoyance.

"Seiya, I know you don't want us to butt in...but it's not too late for you to tell Usagi how you feel, She may be all the way in L.A. But I know you guys, and I know how strong your love would be, just give it a try Seiya...it won't kill you to just try" Yaten said in a softer tone, and stopped talking, shocking everyone at the table yet again, Yaten...being soft spoken and sincere? That was rare.

"He's right Seiya" Ami added softly, her tone calm and sincere "You know he is". Around this time a waitress brought over the appetizers and the stiff atmosphere, the group was buzzing happily with conversation again.

Seiya had a good time despite his little spat with Yaten, he knew that Yaten had meant well. But his words had stung badly, they had affected Seiya so much because Seiya knew that Yaten WAS right about everything. It's like he had read his mind.

It had him thinking the rest of the day, even while he was hanging out with his friends. But no one else brought up his crush on Usagi, No one in the group wanted to upset him in further.

After eating Seiya went his separate way despite Minako and Makoto's protests, they had wanted him to spend the day with them, something about going to an amusement park and to the movies to kickback and eat popcorn in. Although a tempting offer, Seiya declined. He had a feeling that something was waiting for him at home.

Sure enough there was, it was his weekly letter from his Odango!. Usagi sent Seiya letters once a week to tell him about progress, Seiya had insisted on her writing him this way instead of through the Internet, Explaining to Usagi that e-mails were so impersonal and not as meaningful. She had agreed with him and kept up the exchanging of hand written notes.

Seiya smiled happily, but quickly frowned upon entering his house, it was a mess!. Seiya grumbled, he forgot. His father had given the maids the next few weeks off while he was away, Seiya knew why. It was because of his behavior lately, moping about the house and annoying his father with his depressing attitude. It was a sort of punishment for Seiya to keep the house clean. Seiya hated the house being messy so he had reluctantly put down the letter and began to clean up.

-

It was close to six now but Seiya was still up and about, pacing around the house making sure things were all neat and in their place. His parents were out of town for the next two weeks on a business trip, Seiya's dad was an agent for Nippon Crown label and was in Taiwan promoting a band that Nippon Crown had signed several months ago, the singers had become an over night success and were huge all over Asia, which meant that his father would be out of Japan for long periods of time.

Seiya's mother loved traveling, and would often join his father on business trips. Leaving Seiya all alone.

Seiya kind of liked it better that way, especially at a time like this...

Seiya had never felt as miserable as he did now. Sure he was acting a bit emo lately, and he had reason too with his friend gone now. It had been two months now, so why couldn't he just get over it? Usagi still talked to him, on the phone and through the mail in letters. Sometimes two page, some times four pages, but the two would always write long letters to one another.

In the letter that Usagi had sent him this week, she talked about how hard it was adjusting to her new life in the states, she was living in Los Angeles, a city in California. And had made a few new friends who were helping her improve her English. Usagi was a very beautiful girl, so it came as no surprise to Seiya that she was already receiving offers to go out on dates by guys in her class. Much to Seiya's chagrin, but what could he do about it? Being in Japan and all.

"_Seiya, I miss you so much, I miss the girls too! How are Ami, Rei, Mako-chan and Minako doing? I really wish they were home more, when I call them they hardly pick up, I Know they are all hanging out at the crown parlor, and to be honest I really am kind of jealous, I want to be there with them too, I want as all to be together again. _

_My friend out here are great, but I just can't help but miss you guys, after all we've all known each other for so long..."_

Part of the letter read.

"_My friend Katie took me too little Tokyo today, and I couldn't help but feel a little home sick. I figured I would have adjusted to life out here in L.A by now, but I really want to go back to Juuban and be with you guys...I sometimes wish that someone could come and sweep me off my feet and take me back to Tokyo-"_

Usagi had gone on to describe all the districts in L.A and how she had gone to a theme park with that Katie girl, ending the letter with a I miss you and love Usagi signature. _Sweep me off my feet and take me back to Tokyo..._ That part had stuck in his head for some reason. Yaten suddenly popped into his head, how odd, but then the words that Seiya had thrown at him came thundering back. Crashing into his thoughts quickly.

"**but it's not too late for you to tell Usagi how you feel, She may be all the way in L.A. But I know you guys, and I know how strong your love would be, just give it a try Seiya...it won't kill you to just try"**

And that was when Seiya thought of the most wildest idea of his life. Good old grumpy Yaten! Seiya had to give his pal more credit then he deserved! But then Minako,Ami,Makoto, Taiki and Rei all deserved a little recognition as well, they had all been the ones urging him to talk about Usagi to make Yaten get all riled up

But that was something to think about later! Right now he had a plan to execute. Seiya quickly ran towards his fathers study in the huge house, a smile spread wide on his face, the first real smile he had sported in a long while-and tore through his fathers phone book until he spotted the name of a friend of his fathers. _Kinmoku Kakyuu_. Kakyuu was also an agent at Nippon Crown, and was a woman with a knack for business and negotiations. Kakyuu had known Seiya for quite awhile, and often did him favors like getting him tickets to concerts when his father would not help out. She was a good friend of his now that you think about it.

He dialed her number and waited anxiously for her to pick up,it took a few rings before the Seiya heard the click of the phone being picked up.

"Konbanwa! Kinmoku Kakyuu here" he heard her soft but tough voice say into the phone.

"Kakyuu-San, its me Seiya" Seiya answered, he heard Kakyuu breath, a laugh followed.

"Seiya-kun! How are you? I had heard from your father that you would be staying in town, are you up to any mischief yet?" Kakyuu asked him.

"Not yet, Kakyuu-san...that's why I need your help" Seiya smiled proudly.

"Eh? What kind of help?" Kakyuu was curious.

"I need Tickets...to Los Angeles California"

-

Minako and Makoto walked to school together almost every day, often meeting Ami, Taiki and Yaten at the front gates before heading in. They were both in deep conversation about a test they were going to have in class today.

Minako hated tests as did Makoto, but the two often studied together with Ami and Rei. Rei probably did not have a test today, since her school was not having any testing this week A pop quiz was most likely in her future. Makoto had mentioned how she would have performed the pop quiz from the private school than the math test here at Juuban high.

"Mako-chan! Those pop quizzes are probably worse! Remember how Rei-chan complains about them" Minako stated and Makoto laughed.

"Your right, we just may be better off then" Makoto smiled and then looked up towards the street to check how far away they were from the campus. Another two minutes and the pair would be in front of the gate, that was Makoto's estimate.

And they would be with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Mako-chan...do you think Seiya-kun is alright?" Minako asked her.

"I dunno, I hope so" Makoto answered and brought her hand to her chin, her fingers cupping it lightly "He looked fine when he left, but you saw how upset he was when he and Yaten got into it" Minako frowned.

"Your right...I wish Yaten could be a little bit more sensitive then he would-" Minako trailed.

"Be the perfect guy for you?" Makoto added with a grin, Minako screeched.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx things!" Minako retorted, her face turned bright red.

"Hahahaha!" Makoto laughed "Now your pulling a Seiya!"

"No I'm not! I'm going to put the moves on Yaten...just when the time is right...like on a full moon when our signs are just right" Minako grinned "I have it all planned out and everything"

"Okay...thats just creepy Minako-chan" Makoto said disapprovingly, the two finally arrived at the school seconds later, to their surprise a very excited looking Seiya was chatting up his Ami, Taiki and Yaten. It was odd because Seiya usually arrived a bit later than this.

"Minako-Chan! Mako-chan! I have some news for you" Seiya said happily.

"Oh and whats that?" Makoto asked him.

"Yeah Seiya, what's your big news? Did you finally tell Usagi you loved her" Minako joked, Seiya grinned and Minako's jaw dropped "Oh my gosh you did!" She jumped up and down happily while clapping her hands.

"No not yet...But I'm on my way" Seiya began, Minako's eyes looking at him curiously "I'm going to the states...and you guys are coming with me!"

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you? I've been on FF. Net for awhile now, and if you are familiar with my work please hold back from groaning because i have not finished any of my stories and begun a new one. I'm writing this one to get out of the way and clear my thoughts, this Story is meant to only have two more chapters. But I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews! Helpful criticism is accepted and so are suggestions (smiling).

-Drifter.


	2. Anything for Love

So Far Away

**Chapter 2**

"Anything for Love"

Seiya's decision to travel across the sea shocked, and baffled his friends. Ami had quickly begun lecturing him. Ami went on and on about academic responsibility and that if he truly wanted to admit his feelings that he should just go visit her during break and not when they were in the middle of important exams!. But once Ami had caught sight of Seiya's eyes,so full of warmth and sincerity. Did she cease nagging him and nodded her head approvingly. She had been won over, she was going to join him on his trip.

Minako had jumped a good two feet into the air while squealing loudly in delight. She ran up and tackled Seiya around the waist excitedly, clearly she was all for a free trip to L.A. Makoto had thought he was joking at first, until she saw the seven 1st class plane tickets in his right hand, and two other Passports in the other.

"I only have yours and Minako's with me, Mako-chan" Seiya explained, opening the small leather booklets to show Makoto her yearbook picture from last year, Makoto's mouth dropped.

"I would have brought the rest, but they aren't ready yet" Seiya went into detail "Kakyuu-san told me that she had trouble getting several pictures, and since were minors its going to take a bit longer for the others; but they should be prepared for us when we go to the airport, after picking up Rei-chan of course" Seiya added hastily, Makoto who had hung on to every word felt the color drain from her skin.

"How--how- did- you get me a passport, I haven't been on a plane-in years" Makoto stammered,Seiya smiled reassuringly at her, Seiya knew he had some explaining to do.

"My dad...well his assistant Kakyuu , my dad doesn't know I'm using his contacts to leave Japan" Seiya looked at his friend slyly "I'm supposed to look after the house and what not but...this is much more important" he grinned boyishly.

"So what do you say Makoto? Will you go with us? I know your afraid of planes...but we'll be with you and its a heavily inspected airline service, you'll be safe I promise" Seiya pleaded as, Taiki, Yaten, Ami and Minako. Stared at the two friends, patiently, each one of the onlooking four hoping that she would agree to travel on the plane and visit Usagi, their dear and heavily missed friend.

"I...I guess I could..." Makoto answered and an eruption of cheers sprang out from Minako's mouth;it sounded like twelve people with Minako. Seiya's family had connections, so that explained the passports because Makoto had never traveled outside of the country,not since the death of her parents. When the realization of going to the States hit, Makoto fell backwards into Taiki's arms, she had fainted. Good thing Taiki had quick reflexes.

Yaten and Taiki were all for it, they knew how hooked up Seiya's father was. Both Taiki and Yaten knew that Seiya was not joshing about the passports, that were being prepared right at this exact second. They were also pretty sure that an assistant of Mr. Kou was packing there things at their respective homes as well. So that their luggage could be screened, insured and boarded for the crew, removing hassles at the lines that might make them late for the plane.

Yaten and Taiki knew this from experience when the Kou's had invited them on a trip to Okinawa; their bags had been claimed by an assistant of Seiya's father and were right there in the hotel room when they had arrived,unpacked neatly as well!.As convenient as it did sound, it also made Taiki and Yaten a little uncomfortable.

For it meant strangers going through their things...and touching their boxers and various untouchable private objects, like Yaten's playboy. (---- O . O). The bell rang then, it was time to go to class and take the exams. Assignments that a certain group of six would not be taking. Evidently, their grouping at the front of the school had made a passing hall monitor stop and eye them, knowing what kids were capable of these days, the monitor began walking over to Seiya's group when the late bell rang. Seeing him Minako pointed.

"OH!" She had screamed, the hall monitor watching them was startled by her reaction and quickened his pace.

"Hurry! Into the ride!" Seiya ordered, pointing at the black limousine. Like a scene right out of some movie, the six friends all sprang forward toward the safety of the long black shiny car, except for Makoto who was being carried by Taiki bridal style and unconscious. Seiya had rushed in moved right out of the way as Minako humorously hopped into the back seat like a rabbit into a hole, Yaten was pushed in forcibly by a panicking Ami; who had never gotten in trouble at school, like she was sure to get into if the hall monitor caught up. Taiki had the most trouble, carrying a person meant you had to ease your way into the car.

Thankfully he did, after the troupe had been made it safely inside. Minako crawled hastily toward the door and shut it and locked it. Right as the hall monitor had reached them, he banged on the tinted window furiously; demanding to know what they were doing-and where they were _planning_ to do in there. Seiya growled, he was a offended. What a pervert!and he called himself an educator?. He had bigger and better things to do than to tell this guys to kiss off; tapping on the tinted window that kept him and his entourage apart from the driver, telling him to go and leave this lot.

The back wheels screeched, and they were off. The hall monitor had chased them for about ten feet before slumping over with his hands on his knees, presumably trying to catch his breath from the short run. That man was really out of shape!. Really, to run only ten feet and give up, most teachers could run up too a mile!. At least according to Minako, who had known this to be a fact.

Exactly how Minako knew that, none one them dared to question. Knowing fully well, that a ridiculous story would follow.

Seiya asked the driver to make a stop at Rei's catholic school. Rei was already in class- that proved to be a problem, how would they be able reveal his plan to Rei while she was in the watchful eye of the strict teachers?. Seiya had not thought of that when he went to pick up Taiki, Yaten and the girls. After contemplating with Ami for a few minutes, Kakyuu's name sprang back up. Seiya had slapped himself on the head, why had he not thought of her? She was taking care of everything so far! Why not ask her to help him with Rei?.

So Seiya called up Kakyuu, it was not until the phone began to rang that he felt a tinge of guilt. She had helped him out so much already, was it right to ask her for another favor?. Seiya bit down on his lip, he could not help but feel like he was taking advantage of his dad's business associate, who was already risking a lot for him. Seiya decided that it was better to not ask her for another favor but he processed this to late; as he heard the phone click on the other end when he was just about to hang up.

"Seiya?" Kakyuu answered, he tone sounding light and unstressed.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Seiya, his tone was shaky so he cleared it so that she would be able to understand him better.

"Caller I.D remember?" Kakyuu laughed softly into the receiver "I'm guessing you need a favor right?" Kakyuu added, Seiya's eyes blinked uncontrollably upon hearing her. He looked over at Taiki who had risen an eyebrow at him, Minako was about to say something but was told to shut it by Yaten. Minako and Yaten promptly proceeded to bicker loud and annoyingly, distracting the already stressed Seiya who had the phone dangling from his ear; all the while Kakyuu's muffled voice repeating what? And Seiya Over and over again confused as to what was going on on his end.

"Ahem, Sorry Kakyuu! Some children are fighting in front of me" Seiya was referring to Minako and Yaten, who both simultaneously turned their heads sharply in his direction like owls, their eyes were narrow and furious, cat like in appearance with one pair being lime green and the other blue. Seiya gulped, he feared bodily harm would come to him in the immediate seconds to pass.

"HEY! Were not kids!" Minako defended.

"She started it anyway" chimed Yaten, immediately; Minako began arguing with him again. Taiki put his palm up in Seiya's direction, signaling that he would take care of their squabbling and to ask Kakyuu for the favor.

Kakyuu was patient, and waited for Seiya to finish his sentence as he stuttered it out from his end of the line, she knew that he was nervous. When Seiya finally did get to asking her for her help, she flipped. Kakyuu began to scold Seiya, how many favors had he asked her that day? Had she not done enough for him? She screamed into the phone. Seiya who could not see her fury (thank goodness!) in person cringed in his seat, sinking into the fine leather upholstery all the while clutching the receiver for dear life.

Taiki and Ami both looked him, worry glossed their smart eyes that stared ever curiously at Seiya. They both wore the same expression, they were eager for Seiya to tell them what was up, but here he was on the phone unsure of what to say to not present fuming red head.

"Kak-Kakyuu-san...you-you said I could ask you for a favor any time any day...I'm sorry if I've been such a burden" Seiya's face dropped as did his tone sorrowfully. Guess it meant that Rei would not be joining them on that flight after all.

"PFFF...phfffheeeteehehe!" Came from Kakyuu's line, and Seiya eyes went wide. Ugh! How he could have slapped himself right then and there! She had gotten him again!.

"I'm Sorry to prank you like that Seiya-Kun, I can't help it after all you've pranked me oh so many times!" giggled Kakyuu "Don't worry about your friend Hino, I've got it covered, just drive up to the school and she'll be waiting at the front, trust me she'll be their and her clothes are also at the terminal waiting!"

Click!

That ended the conversation, and Seiya wiped the sweat that had begun to form over his forehead. That Kakyuu, a strong wonderful women one minute and a conniving trickster the next, it was sure great to have her as a friend!. Seiya looked at the guys and gave them a thumbs up, Rei was going with them after all.

The limo turned right on the street where St. Mary's Catholic school resided. Seeing that building brought tears to Taiki's eyes, not because it was outrageously beautiful and well constructed but because it meant that Rei, the strictest one of them all, was going to be joining them in the car!.

Taiki had a devil of a time keeping Yaten and Minako in check, the two yelled back and forth like children over a new toy. Taiki had done his best to shut them up, but his efforts had proven to be fruitless. He feared that his power over Yaten and Minako had faded...truly a sad day indeed.

Further up the street, the limo finally took a left and pulled into the lot. Rei stood there with her hands and arms at her sides as was conduct at the school, with her briefcase frozen and stuck on her left hand. Rei looked up to catch a glimpse of the ride in front of her and quirked an eyebrow, she stepped forward and knocked on the window, Seiya pushed the button to let it down.

"What are you waiting for Rei? Jump in" Seiya welcomed Rei, who took two steps back;stunned.

"I need an explanation for this guys" Rei stammered as she took a seat next to the now rejuvenated Makoto. Makoto,Taiki,Minako,Ami,And Yaten all glanced over in Seiya's direction, indicating that he was the one to go too for answers. Rei tilted her head waiting for the explanation she had asked for, she braced herself knowing that it would be a long one.

Seiya took a deep breath because he was bout to tell the long story over again. By the time he had finished telling his story for the third time, Rei had jumped out of her seat and tried to strangle Seiya for doing this. It was total calamity inside the limo since every one of them were trying to pry Rei of off Seiya who was no where near blue.

"Sorry about that" Said Rei "Had to get that out, its because you've waited to long to confess your feelings" Rei huffed, and crossed her legs.

"I'm happy for you though, good thing you finally came to your senses" Rei then smiled "well lets go get that gir!" she declared. Seiya and the others sat in their seats stunned, clueless really, A girls mind was really a strange thing, a girls emotions were even weirder.

It was no or never, no more pit stops, no more stopping for anything. It was to the airport, to their terminal that would take them to the 1st class seats that they would occupy as their plane whisked them off to L.A. To where Usagi resided.

Seiya had one of her letters in his hand, the envelope too, it was the one that Usagi had sent him yesterday. He took the envelope to not only protect the letter, but to also look up her address that was so neatly written on the upper left hand corner. Minako had spotted Usagi's letter and asked to read it, this is where Seiya hesitated, he had never let anyone read one of his letters from Usagi, he felt that they were much to private to share; even though each one of them were G-rated.

Reluctantly,Seiya handed the envelope that contained Usagi's note to Minako; Who squealed loudly in suspense, it was clear that she was anxious to read the contents of Seiya's mail. At the exact instant that Minako's slim fingers gripped the letter, Ami,Rei, and Makoto; All jumped from their seats to take a place at Minako's side. Curious to see what was written on that piece of paper.

Yaten, Seiya and Taiki; all cried out in horror as the girls scrambled about in the small space that the limo had. Rocking the shuttle back and forth as if it were an earthquake, up front the group heard the limo driver call out to them; demanding an explanation for the ruckus. Taiki quickly slid down the window and apologized for the girls.

The limo driver mumbled something about girls being out control, and that was the end of that. The girls skimmed the letter over quickly, and a collective sound of Aw's echoed in the dim lit car. Seiya, sunk into his seat, embarrassed. Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto thought the letter was sweet, and called Seiya and usagi's friendship cute.

"Now you guys are just being mean" Seiya muttered. The girls laughed, while the guys rolled their eyes.

The airport wasn't that far away now, they would be their shortly. That fact made everyone in the car anxious, excitement was another feeling they all felt. Sure,it was scary leaving your country for another one, and unsupervised!. Yet at the same time, it felt exhilarating! Maybe it was the rush,you know the one, the one when you know when your doing something your not supposed to be do it any way and get a thrill from it.

That was what Seiya felt now, he was sure the others felt too. Looking at everyone of them, Seiya noticed them all turn to him. The car stopped, they were at the terminal. Seiya's eyes dropped nervously, were they all really going to do this?. He looked at his friends once more, and he relaxed their eyes were reassuring, and supportive of the trip he planned on taking.

"You guys really want to go with me?" Seiya asked his friends, just to be sure. He heard Yaten snicker, and Minako laugh.

"Seiya, If we did not want to with you...we would have jumped out of the car at Rei's school" Said Yaten.

"Or gotten into the limo in the first place" Taiki quipped,the group all nodded in agreement with Taiki and Seiya smiled. The car door opened, the limo driver was smiling at them and bowed, he waved his hand elegantly in the direction of the gate they'd be stepping through, Seiya gulped, it was now or never...really this time.

Seiya was the first out of the car, followed by Taiki,then Yaten. Minako was the first of the girls to climb out, Rei then Ami. Makoto was the last one left, but she was not stepping out of the car, she was sitting in her place her face pale, her fingers twiddling nervously, The driver looked confused and glanced over at Seiya, who knew why she was hesitating. Quietly Seiya walked over to the open door, and leaned in to talk to her.

"Makoto?...you scared?" Seiya asked her,Makoto sighed and nodded "But you were fine just a minute ago?" he added.

"I know...its just...being here,...it brings back memories" Makoto bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, the pain that shown on her face made Seiya frown.

"Makoto...I understand...but the only way to conqour your fear, is to face it...you won't be alone, we promised you that" Makoto looked up at Seiya, her eyes watery and hopeful.

"Your right Seiya.."Makoto smiled nervously "...I just don' want anything to happen to us" Seiya smiled back.

"We'll be fine, I promise" Seiya added and reached for Makoto's hand, Makoto nervously took hold of it and stepped out of the limo at last. Seiya tipped the driver and bid him farewell. Leading the way Seiya presented his ID and Kakyuu's card to the man who stamped their tickets and passports. The man then reached under the table and pulled out four leather bound pass ports, Seiya smiled, Kakyuu had come through. The man stomped all seven and they proceeded.

Going through security, they emptied their pockets, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten did. Minako, Ami, Makoto ,and Rei did not have pockets since they were still in their school uniforms, thankfully non of the officials in the airport stopped to question them why they weren't at school. They must have thought that they were on a school trip or something.

Seiya felt his heart pound loudly as they walked through the tunnel that would board them, he was going to conquer his fear, his fear of rejection. Just like Makoto was facing her fear of planes, looking over his shoulder, Seiya saw Makoto walking with Taiki. It was clear that she was still nervous, and it was Taiki who was trying to keep her calm.

"Don't worry, Our seat are right next to each other, if you get scared at any time just tug on my sleeve" Taiki instructed Makoto, who was breathing rapidly "I'll be right next to you, Ami will be too, were with you" Taiki added reassuringly, Makoto looked up at Taiki and blushed she grabbed at his sleeve to test him,Taiki put his hand over hers.

Seiya quickly focused up ahead of him again, feeling a blush creep onto his own cheeks. He had never noticed how close Taiki and Makoto had gotten, made him suspect that there was more to it.

"This is it!" Minako said merrily, she was nerve wrecked too, but she had wanted to keep her friends spirits up, they all found their seats, they were seated next to one another. Thankfully.

Ami, Makoto and Taiki in one row. Minako, Rei and Yaten in a row behind them,and Seiya was in the last row, by himself, there were too elderly women who joined him. Although uncomfortable, it was better than to chatty business people.

"Usagi..I'm coming for you" Seiya thought to himself, and smiled. The plane took off soon after, it seemed surreal as they began to depart the landing strip, Tokyo tower was visible from here, Seiya felt his body go numb when began to get smaller in the distance until it was longer visible. No turning back now.

Next stop...Los Angeles, California.

-

* * *

special thanks to all who waited patiently, and reviewed the first chapter. I'm finally done with school so i have more time to write my stories. The next chapter is going to be the last, and i should have it up by the end of this month...well this is drifter.

I love all you readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
